<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath | DREAM SMP by alyssawastaken2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835669">Aftermath | DREAM SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssawastaken2/pseuds/alyssawastaken2'>alyssawastaken2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I am so sorry, Insane Wilbur Soot, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Sad, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit - Freeform, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssawastaken2/pseuds/alyssawastaken2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in order to get Tommy to believe the revival book is real, Dream kills Tommy. but what happens when the book doesn’t work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath | DREAM SMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy opened his eyes, the room around him was bright, a big contrast to the last room he was in. He stood in the what seemed to be in a version of his past home, L’manberg, his eyes trying to adjust. A man suddenly came into view, he was wearing a suit and had horns with a scruffy face. A cigar was placed in his mouth with his lips perched in a smirk, while a bottle of whiskey sat promptly in his hand, that rested on his hips. Tommy’s body filled with anger, as a sudden voice called to him. “Tommy?” to which caused the boy to spin around, and face his brother, for a split second he could see the man who went insane and blew up their home. Tommy backed away slowly, before letting out a trembling “no”. Hugging himself tightly, tears began to form in his eyes as panic fully set in, Tommy was dead. A chuckle came from Schlatt, which made the child cry more. “I wanna go home!” he cried out. “Please just let me go home.” </p><p>Dream stood over the thing in server he cared for most, which he had killed. Dream sighed, pulling out the revival book and carried the limp body of Tommy to the lectern, he set the book down and immediately began reading. Dream finished, a few moments of silence went by before panic set in, Dreams smile slowly fading into a frown. He began to read again, doing this process over and over again. slowly loosing a grip on himself. “Why won’t he come back?” an emotion had took over Dream that no one had seen before, fear rang in his voice. “Bring him back!” Tears began to welt in his eyes as he tried again, and again, and again. This seemed to go on for hours, and even days. </p><p>Dream had killed Tommy, and Tommy was stuck with the two people he hated most forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys for reading!!<br/>this was rlly fun to write and i hope you guys enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>